Shades and Tints
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: Sentence sets for my OC Amaya, and her multifaceted relationship with Zuko, and others around. But mostly Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

Shades and Tints: Sentence Sets

By Kali Gargoyle

I don't own the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but my OCs are my own. Most of my work on my OC Amaya is on my deviantArt site (ID: kaligargoyle) in fan comics. But writing this was fun, too. I wrote them quite awhile ago and looking back, I'm kind of embarrassed. They're mostly unrelated to each other and not all of them are a part of her actually story. I don't want to write a big fic with her until the series is over, so I can (hopefully) not contradict canon too badly.

Prompts are from the 1sentence LiveJournal Community. I don't belong to LJ, and technically, I don't think you can use OCs but I needed practice. I apologize.

Theme set: Alpha.

* * *

#01 – Comfort 

Zuko spoke between clenched teeth, "I don't need to be comforted..." rejecting her embrace until she replied, "I do."

#02 – Kiss

Amaya pushed him back against the tree and pinned him there with her lips, "You're right, we're not children anymore."

#03 – Soft

Even after weeks of hiking and rough living, Amaya's hands remained as if they'd never seen harsh conditions.

#04 – Pain

Zuko winced as Amaya's fingernails dug into his arm, her face twisted in effort, while the midwife whistled merrily on…

#05 – Potatoes

Amaya bowed her head in humiliation as her mother looked at the poor attempt at cooking and wondered how on earth her daughter had managed to ruin a potato…

#06 – Rain

The spring rain was a relief after today and Amaya happily pulled off her boots to dance among the drops; Zuko on the other hand, stayed in the shelter of the trees and watched on.

#07 – Chocolate

The young Fire Prince casually passed the imported treat to the artisan girl; he didn't like the way it tasted, but she always loved sweet treats.

#08 – Happiness

General Iroh watched closely as the two children played with the throwing top, taking note of Prince Zuko's improvements, and smiling briefly whenever the boy missed one of Amaya's trick throws.

#09 – Telephone

"Wouldn't it be great if there was a way to talk to people across the world, instantly?" Amaya asked, but Zuko just smiled at his friend's wild imagination.

#10 – Ears

Watching her sleep, Zuko noticed Amaya's hair had fallen away from her ear and he noticed the lobe was connected, not rounded like his… such a stupid detail to notice, he reflected, feeling annoyed with himself.

#11 – Name

The little girl bowed deeply to greet their house guests, grinning brightly (minus one tooth), "Welcome to our humble home, my name is Amaya, and I'm honored to meet you."

#12 – Sensual

Amaya laid her head on her arms to watch Zuko move through his forms in a seamless series of movements, catching every flex and stretch of his muscles, it seemed almost like a dance.

#13 – Death

His relief at seeing her walk towards him instantly turned to dread as she collapsed in his arms, "I told her I'd die for you…"

#14 – Sex

Zuko glanced at Amaya in her nightgown, looking so elegant, that he felt like he was disrespecting her simply by thinking such lustful thoughts, even on their wedding night.

#15 – Touch

Amaya knew every time she took his hand, any time they barely touched, was accidental or an urge to hurry her pace – but she cherished them all.

#16 – Weakness

"You are one weakness I do not wish to overcome."

#17 – Tears

As Amaya got back to her feet, her tears of pain contrasted with the determination to not cry in front of the princess.

#18 – Speed

Zuko barely dodged as the top zoomed past his head, hit the wall, and landed at his feet, spinning contently.

#19 – Wind

Even as the wind screamed past her ears, Amaya couldn't regret taking Zuko's hand as they stood at the edge of the cliff, when he whispered, "Trust me."

#20 – Freedom

Amaya just smiled when Zuko commented on how mouthy she'd become, and replied, "The tongue does tend to loosen when it's no longer afraid of being seared."

#21 – Life

As Zuko watched the sunset over the mountains, Amaya's head resting on his shoulder, he thought for a second, a brief second, that a life here might not be so bad.

#22 – Jealousy

No matter how many times Prince Zuko said he didn't like the flirtatious court girls, Amaya still felt a pull on her heart and barely restrained rage when she saw him politely smile at the giggling girls.

#23 – Hands

So strong and warm, she knew those hands would forever hold her safe and loved, even if all they did now was clench tight in fierce determination.

#24 – Taste

He hadn't had these in years, Zuko thought to himself as he took the candy stick from Amaya, giving into the childish indulgence of the spiced sap.

#25 – Devotion

"My life is yours, for now and for ever, with every rise of the sun, until the fire in my blood goes dark."

#26 – Forever

"Zuko, no matter what happens... between the nations... between us... I will always be you friend."

#27 – Blood

They were running so fast, he didn't notice it until it spread to stain the lining of her shirt, turning it the same color as her tunic.

#28 – Sickness

Amaya gathered her strength to reach out and grab Zuko's sleeve, "You have to leave me here, I can't travel like this, and Azula will destroy this whole village to get to you."

#29 – Melody

Zuko listened at the doorway as Amaya hummed to herself, presumably while she painted, and smiled; she still couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

#30 – Star

When Zuko lamented over how different the Earth Kingdom was from home, Amaya just titled his head back so he could see the constellations twinkling above, and said, "Some things remain the same no matter where you travel."

#31 – Home

"Don't you miss home?" Zuko asked as they sat among the trees, and listened to Amaya laugh as she replied, "Don't you know, home is where the heart it."

#32 – Confusion

Zuko tried to tune out his Uncle and wished to be anywhere else, trying hard but failing to understand how flowers and birds and stars were supposed to prepare him for being married.

#33 – Fear

When the wanted poster was put up, Amaya felt her stomach turn cold, not only in fear for those on the poster, but a small amount for herself as well.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Amaya stood in cold fear as the energy sparked from Azula's fingertips, promising to be as merciless as its wielder.

#35 – Bonds

Matao hugged his sister tightly before he had to follow his commanding officer back onto the ship, "We'll see each other again, after all, we're family."

#36 – Market

When Zuko noticed how much money they had left over it was obvious that shopping with Amaya, despite her tendency to ogle pretty bobbles, was much better than shopping with Uncle.

#37 – Technology

Amaya watched from the high window at the weapons being carted away, torn between curiosity and admiration for the advancements, and fear and disgust at their purpose.

#38 – Gift

"Here," Amaya said, pressing the scroll into Zuko's hand, "This may just make your homesickness worse, but I want you to have this."

#39 – Smile

It was such a rare and fleeting moment nowadays, so it made Amaya's heart soar to see his mouth turn up, even in the slightest.

#40 – Innocence

As he turned the battered toy in his hand, Zuko was brought back to days when he could take the time to have fun, even when he was doing what he was forced to.

#41 – Completion

The young prince smiled brightly as he pressed down on the last fold, and was filled with pride as the perfect paper crane sat before him.

#42 – Clouds

Zuko hated the creature; it was loud, smelly, and mean, but the look on Amaya's face at seeing the clouds from the other side, close enough to touch, made him feel a little warmer towards the bison.

#43 – Sky

It was the same color; it turned the same colors at the beginning and end of the day, but Zuko couldn't think of it as the same sky that stretched over his homeland.

#44 – Heaven

Amaya glanced over the top of her tablet at Zuko, leaning casually against the wall, trying his best to stay in what he thought was a casual yet dignified pose, and wished that this moment could last forever.

#45 – Hell

"It doesn't matter what you say, Zuko, I'm not going back there with that man on the throne... I just can't live like that."

#46 – Sun

The stance was basic, he'd done it a thousand times before, under the noonday sun; but today, Zuko could feel his energy coursing more intensely, as if the sun was focusing on just him...

#47 – Moon

The Water Tribe boy would sit and stare at the moon for hours, and Zuko never understood until his sister told him the story... and the unintentional bond was made.

#48 – Waves

Amaya tried very hard not to laugh as Zuko was knocked aside by the attack; he really should have known better than to pick a fight with waterbenders near a lake.

#49 – Hair

Zuko tried to ignore her, but even though Amaya was being as polite and tactful as always, he knew her eyes were draw to it, judging, and when he couldn't stand it anymore, he turned on her, "Stop staring at my hair!"

#50 – Supernova

The bison waited, prepared to travel, perhaps never to return, but as soon as Zuko forced himself to let go of Amaya's hand, he was pulled back and nearly overwhelmed as her lips were pressed to his...


	2. Chapter 2

Shades and Tints: Part Two

By Kali Gargoyle

Yes, I know I broke the rules again, I still don't have a LJ, and I like my OC ship. XD Theme set: Gamma

* * *

#01 – Ring

Amaya admired the beautifully cut stone, sparkling with the deepest shades of red, wondering if she should feel happy or saddened, only to decide on both.

#02 – Hero

They were far enough away now, safe from their pursuers, and free to rest, Zuko didn't even have the strength to react when Amaya laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I knew you'd come for me, you always do."

#03 – Memory

When asked about his friends, Zuko's first reaction was to say he didn't have any, but something stopped him... "Yeah, I had one, her name was Amaya..."

#04 – Box

Zuko fell to his knees, his hands shaking as he took the singed puzzle box, not wanting to believe it was her last wish for him to have it, and pushed aside the panels until he revealed its contents, words written on crisp parchment in a familiar sweeping script, '_Azula always lies'_.

#05 – Run

They had her outnumbered and outskilled, and Amaya knew there was nothing else she could do against the deadly trio except make sure she was somewhere they weren't, and do so very quickly.

#06 – Hurricane

The storm was one of the worst this area had seen in a long time, and as Amaya looked out over the angry sea, she let the memories surface, not knowing why they came now of all times.

#07 – Wings

They came in every color, making the trees they rested on look like a giant, mangled rainbows, but the prince was more taken with his companion's wide eyes and smile than the fluttering insects around them.

#08 – Cold

Her fingers were numb and her face felt like it was frozen, but she refused to let go of the young prince, lest he slip away into the darkness forever.

#09 – Red

One good thing about traveling with the Avatar was that he could wear red again, and he was all the more grateful for that when Amaya straightened out his shirt with the comment, "That's so much better!"

#10 – Drink

Zuko swallowed the bitter tea, trying to keep a straight face so as not to offend his uncle, when he felt something poke his leg, and waited until his uncle wasn't looking before slipping one of Amaya's Honey Drops into the cup.

#11 – Midnight

The night hides many things in its shadows, from young lovers to cold assassins, who pass without incident or notice.

#12 – Temptation

It was everything, the graceful way she walked, the delicate way she moved her hands, her voice saying all the right words, but what frustrated him the most was the look in her dark eyes that said she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

#13 – View

He was never one to sit and watch the sunset, it seemed like such a waste of time, and it depressed him for some reason, but when he took Amaya's advice to do so, he regretted every one he'd missed.

#14 – Music

Just as he sat and watched as she painted, Amaya loved to sit and listen as Zuko practiced the Sungi Horn.

#15 – Silk

Zuko had begun to think he'd never feel real, top quality silk again, so much so that for a second, he was more entranced by the fabric than the skin beneath it.

#16 – Cover

Zuko pulled her into the doorframe, holding her close and trying to hide any part of them that might reveal their position to Azula's hunting party.

#17 – Promise

He barely glanced over his shoulder as he said it, a casual remark as he prepared to leave, but she held the words in her heart, "Stay here, I want to know where to find you again."

#18 – Dream

For weeks after, Amaya would wake up in a panic, and have to force herself to remember that the screams and smell of burnt flesh remained only in her memories.

#19 – Candle

He manipulated the small flame with delicate, deliberate movements of his fingers, but instead of watching the candle, the young artisan watched the reflections in his focused eyes.

#20 – Talent

The young prince threw down his brush, which caused his 'tutor' to roll her eyes, "You don't see me having a fit because I can't bend, do you?"

#21 – Silence

She saw Azula's eye begin to twitch with frustration, but still Amaya held her gaze and refused to answer the princess' questions as to the whereabouts of her brother.

#22 – Journey

"So, do you actually have a destination," Amaya asked as she packed a few extra things into their supplies, "or is this a case of being anywhere but?"

#23 – Fire

It was their element, something they shared, although it took Zuko awhile to understand that those who could not bend could still have the fire in their hearts.

#24 – Strength

Those who didn't know her well would assume the artisan was weak, in spirit as well as body, but Zuko knew better, he'd seen first hand her will of iron and heart of fire.

#25 – Mask

Amaya stood between her group and the masked thief holding them at swordpoint, staring, trying to look like she actually posed a threat, when he suddenly took off into the woods, leaving the girl very confused.

#26 – Ice

Upon reaching the Northern Water Tribe, Amaya stood in breathless awe at the beautiful city, and expressed the deepest apologies to Chief Arnook that the new Fire Lord could not come personally.

#27 – Fall

Watching the leaves change was Zuko's favorite thing about autumn, except for maybe keeping Amaya's hands warm against the chill.

#28 – Forgotten

He'd completely forgotten about giving her that bracelet, it had been so long ago, it couldn't possibly still fit (yes, he could see where she'd expanded it), why would she go through the trouble for a children's trinket?

#29 – Dance

He wasn't even listening to the music, he couldn't believe he'd let his uncle drag him to this festival, it was too out in the open, too _pointless_... "Dance with me, Zuko," and she didn't even let him answer, she just took her hand and preempted any resistance.

#30 – Body

With her body pressed against him, Zuko was glad she couldn't see his face, not knowing that her cheeks were just as pink as she rested her head on his shoulder.

#31 – Sacred

Amaya rolled out the scroll beside her, studying the symbols again carefully, she couldn't risk making a mistake, no artistic freedom with this piece, "Are you ready?" and after seeing the subtle yet unmistakable nod of his head, she pulled the iron from the fire.

#32 – Farewells

The newly banished prince stood on the dock, waiting to embark, when he was joined by Amaya, sadly staring at his bandaged face before surprising him with a kiss and the parting words, "Until you return."

#33 – World

His world had been concrete, but now it was as solid as dry sand, but he continued to plod through it, his goals just as ungraspable, and the harder he tried, the faster it seemed to slip through his fingers.

#34 – Formal

They bowed and sat quietly as their parents talked, both itching to lose the pretenses, but knowing better than to do so in adult company.

#35 – Fever

The young prince stood at the threshold to her bedroom, scared to take another step, he could see from here how flushed her face was, the cool cloth across her eyes and forehead, but the next thing he knew he was beside her, placing the gold charm bracelet around her wrist.

#36 – Laugh

He turned from the Water Tribe boy's mocking face, but when he heard Amaya's giggling he looked and saw that she had written 'peasant' on the fogged glass window, and he couldn't help doubling over with laughter.

#37 – Lies

When Matao asked which court girl he thought was cutest, Zuko answered that he didn't really think any of them were; he wasn't about to admit the truth to an overprotective older brother.

#38 – Forever

Amaya sat back to back with Zuko, staring out at the sea, but focusing on nothing, "You know I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need. Anything at all."

#39 – Overwhelmed

He'd been brought up and educated to rule his country, just not during post-war times, there was so much that required his direct attention, the only thing that got him through it was her delicate, knowing touch.

#40 – Whisper

She ran her fingers through his hair, careful not to wake him, whispering, "I love you," before moving to her own sleeping mat, not seeing him watch her slip under the thin blanket.

#41 – Wait

Zuko forced himself to look forward as he and his uncle left the town, only to be stopped by someone calling their names, asking them to wait up, and they stood frozen as Amaya, dressed in traveling clothes, jogged to meet them.

#42 – Talk

General Iroh disrupted his nephew's daydream with a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Zuko, we need to have a talk."

#43 – Search

"So, then, what _are_ you searching for?" Amaya asked Zuko casually, but he was unable to answer, he didn't know, he knew it was something, but... what?

#44 – Hope

To hear the young men talk about their failed attempts to woo the beautiful Amaya, Zuko felt hopeful, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was looking for that wasn't in any of these boys.

#45 – Eclipse

Zuko felt bothered by the darkened sun, his young mind only comprehending that he couldn't bend and he hated that, until Amaya noted with a smile, "Neither can Azula, then."

#46 – Gravity

Whenever he saw the Avatar escape on that beast of his, Zuko wished that he, too, had a way to overcome the force that held him down.

#47 – Highway

"There _has_ to be _something_ down this road, look how well traveled it is," Zuko pointed out, trying to relieve the whining of his hungry and tired traveling companions.

#48 – Unknown

"Why do we have to read all these scrolls?" Prince Zuko complained to his friend, who, of course, just smiled and answered, "To learn, there're always things waiting to be discovered, do you want to do the things you already know, over and over again, for the rest of your life?"

#49 – Lock

Zuko curled the lock of black hair around his fingers, feeling the smoothness, catching the faint scent of tropical flowers, until he caught Amaya's dark brown gaze and let the tress slip through his fingers.

#50 – Breathe

Zuko surfaced, pulling Amaya with him to the shore, coughing up water until he realized she wasn't, "Amaya?" he called, shaking her, slapping her back until she did.


End file.
